I'll Be There for You (RE-WRITE)
by Buttercup1999
Summary: When we met them, I didn't know what to believe. I didn't want to believe anything...I never thought about loving him. Or kissing him. Or being with him for all eternity. I especially didn't think that he was a vampire. And that he ruled over our world. It was forbidden. Yet I became his mate. Who knew a simple gold cup would change everything. ((COLAB WITH UNIDENTIFIED HEROINE))
1. Chapter 1

**Me:**** Konichiwa~ Minna san~! Basically! This is a re-write of I'll be there for you. Because the old one wasn't as good as I wanted it to be. And no fairy tail in this one. Sorry. It was getting too confusing. So~ I'd like to introduce the characters that will be shown in this new one~! Buttercup.**

**Buttercup: *Smiles a bit nervously and confused* H-Hey Eheheh~ **

**Me: She's a Tsundere in this one :P **

**Buttercup: OI!**

**Me: Oh by the way, I'm not doing this because MAJORITY OF YOU ARE WHINING LIKE OH MER GAWD BUTTERCUPS SO OUT OF CHARACTER! CHANGE IT! **

**Like no bitch. Shut the fuck up. In STARTED FROM THE BOTTOM I'VE EXPLAINED SOOO MANY TIMES THAT THERE'S A REASON FOR THAT AND SHE WASN'T ALWAYS LIKE THAT! IF YOU WOULD READ THROUGH THE STORY YOU WOULD FIND THE SUBTLE HINTS! IT'S MY STORY ILL DO WHATEVER THE HELL I WANT! GOD DAMN IT! **

**Rin: Wow~ Calm down, Ayumi-chan.**

**Me: Gomen~ Anyway, Introducing Rin! **

**Rin: *Grins showing k-nines* Sup? I'm basically Ayumi-chan's dream guy~**

**Me: *Blushes* U-Urusai! I-Introducing Tsuki-chan!**

**Tsuki: H-Hello minna-san *blushes a little***

**Me: Ehehe She's really shy and she's older and taller than me so respect her or I'll hurt you! Anyway! Introducing Hikari-tan!**

**Hikari: Moshi! Moshi! I'm prettier than Luna! **

**Tsuki: Urusai Kari-chan!**

**Me: But Tsuki-chan breaks out of that character with Hikari-tan. Any way introducing Aoki-kun!**

**Aoki: *Grins* Hey!**

**Rin: Sup Aoki.**

**Aoki: Oh Hey Rin! I didn't know you were gonna be in here. I didn't know futago (Twin) was gonna be in here either.**

**Hikari: Neither did I, Aoki-nii.**

**Tsuki: *Blushing* H-Hi Aoki-kun.**

**Aoki: *Blushes a bit* T-Tsuki-chan's here too?**

**Tsuki: *Nods shyly***

**Aoki: *Scratches his cheek* Then I'm looking forward to this.**

**Rin&Hikari: …You set this up didn't you? **

**Me: Ehehehe~ Anyway~ Introducing my onii-chan~ Zoku-nii~!**

**Zoku: *Looks a bit bored* Yo.**

**Hikari: Zoku-Kun! ^_^**

**Zoku: *Smiles at her* Hey.**

**Rin: Still a man of many words I see. -.-"**

**Zoku: Urusai baka.**

**Rin: Who the hell are you-?!**

**Me: Hai~! That's enough of that! Now introducing the Rowdyruff boys, Brick-kun!**

**Brick: *Comes in grinning* Sup guys!**

**Everyone else: Hey Brick!**

**Tsuki: Hi! Brick-nii!**

**Me: Yes Tsuki is the younger sibling of the Rowdyruff boys. Okay on to~ Boomer-kun!**

**Boomer: *Looks around confused* Uwaa~ Dekai~ (Huge)**

**Everyone: -.-"**

**Boomer: Oh Hi Guys!**

**Everyone: Hey! ^-^**

**Me: Perfect timing Boomer-kun!**

**Boomer: *Confused* What are you talking about?**

**Aoki: Didn't you get the invitation from Ayumi.**

**Boomer: I was gonna but then I saw a chocolate cake that Rin made-**

**Rin: SO YOU ATE IT!**

**Boomer: Any way, after I ate it, I forgot about the letter and no one else was in the castle so I decided to take a walk. **

**Hikari: So how did you get here?**

**Boomer: I got lost.**

**Zoku: You're an idiot.**

**Boomer: Thanks, anyway after a few more minutes of walking I found a huge house and walked in it. That's where I found you guys!**

**Everyone: …**

**Brick: Boomer?**

**Boomer: Yes Brick.**

**Brick: This is Ayumi and Zoku's house.**

**Boomer: Oh so that's why it looks familiar.**

**Everyone besides Boomer: BAKA!**

**Me: *Rubs temple* Anyway…Next up is Bullet-kun~!**

**Bullet: *Smirks* Sup.**

**Hikari: *Impassive look* Ah~ the perv is back.**

**Me: *Also impassive look* Hurry and run before you get pregnant just by looking at him-**

**Bullet: OI!**

**Rin: Ha!**

**Boomer: *Laughs***

**Aoki, Brick, and Zoku: *Chuckles***

**Tsuki: *Giggles a little* It's only a joke Bullet-nii**

**Me: Yosh~ Next is Bliss-kun~!**

**Bliss: USSU!**

**Aoki: *Chuckles* Yo.**

**Brick: Ah~. The baka's back.**

**Bliss: OI!**

**Bullet: I know how you feel bro.**

**Tsuki: Hi Bliss-nii! **

**Bliss: Ho! Suki-chan! Yo!**

**Tsuki: *Blushes and smiles***

**Hikari: *Scoffs* What are you blushing for?!**

**Tsuki: Don't start!**

**Me: Ara Ara! On to Butch-kun!**

**Butch: *Walks in with an impassive look* Yo..**

**Rin: *Turns to Zoku***

**Zoku: *Blinks***

**Brick: *snickers***

**Aoki: I just had a déjà vu moment.**

**Me: You and me both.**

**Bubbles: *Pops head in* Ne~ Do I come in now desu?**

**Boomer: BUBBLES-CHAN! =w=**

**Me: *Face palms* B-Bubbles-chan! You weren't supposed to-**

**Rin: Yo Bubbles-chan! Come and join the party!**

**Me: Wait! I was supposed to-!**

**Aoki: WOOH!**

**Me: I'm not done-**

**Boomer: *Hugs Bubbles* I missed you!**

**Bubbles: I missed you too, Boomer-kun!**

**Me: Please sto-**

**Bullet: Ah! I stepped on a cupcake!**

**Bliss: YOU MONSTER!**

**Tsuki: Ano…*Sweat drops* Ayumi-chan?**

**Me: *Strained smiles* I'm okay.**

**Hikari: You sure?**

**Me: I'm fine. *Turns back* Can you guys please-**

**Rin: I FUCKING MADE THAT!**

**Me: Rin-kun plea-!**

**Bullet: *Glares at him* Ehh~? You got a problem teme?!**

**Me: Gu-**

**Rin: Yeah I got a problem! You're big ass feet are on my masterpiece!**

**Me: Plea-!**

**Bullet: *Twitches* NANDATO?!**

**Rin: YAROU WANNA GO!?**

**Me: Gu-!**

**Bullet&Rin: *Start fighting***

**Me: Ah-!**

**Brick: Oi *Glares at Zoku* You're in my fucking way.**

**Zoku: Hahhh~!?**

**Boomer: *narrows his eyes at Bliss* That was my cupcake.**

**Bliss: *Eats it smirking* Mine now.**

**Aoki: *Shrugs and shoves Butch***

**Butch: *Grows a tick mark* YAROU!**

**Aoki: *Smirks***

**Hikari: *snickers***

**Tsuki: Oh boy O_O**

**Me: *Tears up a bit* Wait-!**

**Bubbles: Oh dear.**

**Bullet: *Shoves Rin on my notebook tearing it***

**Me: *Shakes***

**Rin: Oops. *About to go back and fight* **

**Me: *Slaps him tearing up* I hate you!**

**Rin: *Eyes wide***

**Me: *Turns to them all besides Bubbles, Tsuki, and Hikari* I HATE ALL OF YOU!**

**Tsuki: Ay-Ayumi-chan…**

**Me: *Holds up the notebook* THIS WAS MY EVERYTHING! I KEPT EVERYTHING IN HERE! ALL MY HARD WORK! THIS IS A NEW START AND YOU RUINED EVERYTHING! *Still talking to the boys* **

**Blossom: *Comes in with the other PPGZ* What's going on?!**

**Me: *Turns to her crying* Ask them! *Turns to Rin* I worked so hard to make this perfect! And you don't even care! *Runs up stairs***

**Rin: *Looks down a bit sadly***

**Tsuki: *Rubs Rin's back***

**Blossom: *Glares at them crossing arms sighing* She doesn't own anyone here.**

**Bunny: Rin is from Blue Exorcist.**

**Bell: Tsuki, Hikari, Aoki, Zoku are all Unidentified Heroine's.**

**Buttercup: *Sighs and says in monotone* on with the story.**

* * *

_**~~XxX~~**_

* * *

It's been years….

Seven years to be exact…

Since that _day…_

* * *

_Humans let out wails of despair._

* * *

Ever heard of those fairy tales?

Those stories your parents would tell you at night?

* * *

_Fire encased the perimeter of the city._

* * *

Those stories about the mythical creatures?

The boogie man under your bed?

That monster in your closet?

* * *

"_Mama!"_

"_My son!"_

* * *

Those mythical creatures like fairies?

Mermaids?

Cyclopes?

Giants?

* * *

"_Attention all humans~!" A devilish voice echoed out into the entire world._

_It was full of humor…yet remorse._

* * *

How about…

Werewolves…?

* * *

_A sigh escaped the man's lips. "You brought this out on your selves."_

* * *

…Demons…?

* * *

"_We could have lived in coexistence! NOW IT IS TIME FOR US TO FIGHT AND EARN OUR WAY BACK IN!"_

* * *

Oh I know!

* * *

"_GIVE US OUR WORLD BACK!"_

* * *

How about…

* * *

"_WE THE CREATURES OF THE NIGHT WILL RULE ONCE MORE!"_

* * *

Vampires…?

* * *

_Chaos unfolded by those simple statements._

* * *

Remember now?

Good.

Because those were the ones who changed the world forever…

My name is Buttercup Lacey.

And this is the story of the five vampire princes who fell in love with five human girls.

Which was just as forbidden as a vampire falling in love with a demon.

Cause that's not possible.

Or is it?

* * *

_**~~XxX~~**_

* * *

_**Present Day…**_

"Oi! Buttercup!" My father called from downstairs. I sighed at his raspy voice knowing he was drinking.

"I'm coming father." I yelled back rolling my lime green eyes. I love him but honestly, not enough for me to stay in this god forsaken hellhole

I mean seriously! The walls were dried up and a disgusting sickly yellow. The floors had nails poking out. The house itself wasn't even a house! More like a tenant! And don't even get me started on the plumbing!

...But no matter how disgusting it is…the people around it makes it all better.

I walk down the creaky stairs that seemed as if they would break any second, wearing my light green sundress that was very easy to move in.

"Yes father?" I said confidently as I reached the bottom.

He glared slightly with his dark blue eyes. "Don't give me attitude." He muttered taking a huge gulp of vodka.

I chuckled knowing there was no venom in his voice. "Is that all you wanted to tell me?"

He gave me a look.

It wasn't just a glance or a peek.

It was the _look._

The one that his eyes showed remorse, regret, sadness, and frustration. It's when he would run fingers through his black hair and whisper those same words…

"Your mother is gone…But I'm here. And trust me when I say my broke ass isn't going anywhere."

I know, dad.

He patted towards an empty seat on the beat up, barf green couch. I sat noticing the gesture.

"Dad, you only say that when there's something bothering you…"

He chuckled deeply but there was no humor in it. "Perspective aren't you…"

I was about to shrug but then I remembered how much adults hated that. So I stayed silent in response.

"The princes. How old are they?"

"In human years, eighteen."

"I see," He sighed once more.

"Father what's this about?" Now I wanted answers as I looked him in the eyes.

He kept on a poker face and then soon turned on the TV, breaking our stare.

"This'll give you all the answers you need."

My confusion didn't stop but I decided to look anyway. On our old timey television set was the news.

"_-And we're having an interview with the Vampire rulers just as we speak. Trust me when I say it was not an easy feat to gain a meeting with them but we've finally done it."_

The camera switched places to a human woman on the chair facing the Vampire king and queen.

The same people who took over our world.

Not like I have a grudge against them. Humans are the same.

"_Sir what is the big news you wanted to reveal towards the entire kingdom? And even the world?"_

His majesty coughed. "_My sons are now at the age of matrimony."_

"_I see."_

"_And we decided to gather up all of the woman of seventeen and eighteen age and bring them to the castle for a taste."_

"_I understand. So they're looking for a suitable…Oh how do you say it in your terms…Ah! Mate!"_

"_Yes. Exactly."_

"_If I may ask, how exactly does this ritual happen?"_

"_We will take a drop of blood form each young woman and duplicate enough so it will fill a cup. A gold cup. The blood will then be drunken by each of the princes and one by one, it will narrow down to the mate's."_

"_So they find their mates by drinking their blood?"_

"_Yes, _the queen whispered out in a honey suckle voice. _It is a long procedure but it is the way of our people."_

"_I completely understand my lady. Thank you for this meeting."_

"_You're completely wel-"_

I shut the TV off in complete silence.

I couldn't believe this. My heart continued to race in anticipation.

"When are they going to collect the girls?" I whispered out looking down as my hair covered my eyes.

"Buttercup-"

"When!" I yelled back at him unsettled.

He let out an airy breath. "Today."

My breathing hitched and my face soon turned to a worrisome confusion.

"…Today…?"

"Yes today…In an hour."

I got up slowly walking towards my room. "I need to think-"

"You can't run."

I stopped in my tracks.

"They'll find you," He stared at my back knowing I was listening intently. "No matter what you do they'll find you."

Wanna know why I was so worried?

My name is Buttercup Lacey and I'm seventeen years old.

* * *

_**~~XxX~~**_

* * *

_**In the Castle…**_

Everyone in the castle was busy preparing themselves for the main event that was happening in an hour. A quartet of beautiful and very well-endowed maids were setting up drinks and finger food for their visitors. Even though they were just refreshments they were still prepared with upmost fanciness.

The vampire monarchs are the Kakihara family which consists of; Queen Fiona, King Richard, five princes named Brick, Butch, Bullet, Bliss, and Boomer and one princess named Tsuki. Then there was the Kinoshita's; the vampire Duke and Duchess, Ririka and Katashi and they had a pair of twins named Aoki and Hikari. Finally they are relatives of the king. Setsuna Neila is Richard's sister and her husband, Tanoshi Neila , is the Head Knight in the vampire army. Setsuna and Tanoshi have two children named Zoku and Ayumi. Zoku is the oldest and the two of them are two years apart.

The adults were currently downstairs talking to each other about the event that is taking place. Meanwhile, the kids were upstairs preparing themselves for the event. They knew each other since they were kids so they have all have a close relationship. They to, were discussing the situation at hand. Within an hour the five princes would be mated. All of the Kakihara brothers are handsome and have muscular builds but everything else about them is different.

"In one hour this castle will be filled with beautiful women" Bullet said smirking. He has pale skin, messy dark brown hair that reaches his neck, and dark purple eyes.

"Not all of them would be beautiful some will be ugly" Butch said to his brother "But my mate will be hot!" Butch has spiky jet black hair, dark green eyes, and pale skin.

"My mate will be hotter than yours" Bliss said joining the conversation. He has white hair and gray eyes.

"Guys appearance doesn't matter. What matters is that she's a good person on the inside" Boomer said honestly. He has dirty blonde hair with electric blue eyes. Boomer was always the kindest and sweetest out of his brothers, which made him a female magnet.

"Kawai Boomer-chan!" Hikari said admiring Boomer's kindness. Hikari is a pretty vampire that has gold eyes, black hair with metallic gold streaks that is kept in choppy layers and had a layered side bang that sometimes covered her left eye. She also has a curvy figure.

"Oh shut up Boomer you know you want a hot mate too" Butch said.

"Their appearance doesn't determine anything it's the taste of their blood" Brick said in a matter-of-fact tone. He has red-orange spiky hair that goes to his neck, crimson red eyes, and is wearing his signature red cap faced backwards. "You can see a hot one but if their blood isn't right then you have to move on to the next one."

"On to the next one on to the-"

"Bliss don't sing the song" Brick said sweat dropping and everyone laughed.

"Yeah but Brick the blood thing doesn't matter because I got a million ways to get it" Bullet said smirking and Bliss smirked back.

"Choose one" the white-haired vampire prince said smirking.

"Hey!" Brick said realizing what they were doing, but not realizing that he said the next line.

"Bring it back" Boomer said joining his two brothers with a grin. Brick face-palmed at his mistake.

"Now double your money and make a stack" Aoki added on liking the song. Aoki has blackish anime-like straight hair and ember eyes. He has a lean and muscular build.

"I'm on to the next one on to the-"

"Cut it out!" Zoku yelled at Aoki, Boomer, Bliss, and Bullet who were about to sing the chorus all over again. Kinzoku, or Zoku most called him, has messy brown hair and teal eyes and his build is muscular as well.

"Killjoy" Aoki said and Zoku rolled his eyes in reply. However a certain white-haired vampire didn't want the moment to end so he wrote something down on a piece of paper.

"Hold up" Bliss said and gave his little sister the paper for her to read out loud. She looked confused but Bliss just nodded at her.

"Freeze" Tsuki read. Tsuki is a pretty vampire with long black-purple hair that reaches her thighs, gray eyes that are lighter than Bliss' and has curves that are similar to Hikari's, which they both hate.

After reading the note Bliss gave her there was a pause. Boomer, Bliss, Bullet, and Aoki grinned at each other.

"SOMEBODY BRING ME BACK SOME MONEY PLEASE!" they sang loudly.

"Seriously!?" Brick and Zoku yelled at them. Butch laughed along with Hikari while Tsuki giggled quietly to herself.

"You did all that just to continue the song?" Ayumi asked her older cousin. Ayumi is a cute vampire with medium length brown hair that curls at the end and side bangs that flip inward along with teal eyes like her brother Zoku. She is younger and shorter than Tsuki and Hikari but she still has nice curves.

"I had too" Bliss said laughing.

"I love that song!" Aoki said.

"Yeah you played in when you took a shower this morning" Hikari replied and the boys chuckled.

"Hikari-chan don't mention what music Aoki-kun plays in the shower!" Tsuki shouted at her. Tsuki is shy but when it comes to Hikari her aggressive side shows. Those two can argue 24 hours straight without either one of them getting tired.

"Eh its fine Tsu-chan. I don't care if they know or not" Aoki said shrugging casually about it.

"It seems to me like Luna wants to fantasize about futago in the shower" Hikari said smirking. Tsuki has many nicknames. Her older brothers call her 'Suki-san', Hikari calls her 'Luna' knowing she hates it, and Aoki calls her 'Tsu-chan' that gives her a warm feeling inside.

"H-Hikari-chan!" Tsuki said blushing hard.

"Nyahahaha!" Hikari laughed at her achievement.

"Now, now don't start an argument" Boomer said smiling weakly.

"Yeah you might scare our future mates away" Butch said.

"I hope my new Onee-chans are nice….." Tsuki said.

"I'm sure they will be Tsuki-chan!" Ayumi said smiling and putting a hand on hers.

"And if not we'll make them nice" Brick said in a serious tone and all the other men in the room nodded with straight faces as well. Hikari smiled, Ayumi blinked, and Tsuki sweat dropped.

Suddenly distant chattering was heard and everyone looked out the window. Tons of girls of different races, heights, and body figures of all kinds were seen making their way in the castle to give a drop of their blood.

"Has it really been an hour?" Zoku said looking at the clock.

"I guess times flies when you're having fun" Bliss said with a smirk.

"Good luck with your mates" Hikari said kindly to her princes. Even though she is mean and teases Tsuki she is nice to literally everyone else.

"Thanks" the five princes said in unison

"Alright bros let's…" Brick started.

"Let's get mated!" Bullet cheered with a smirk.

"…..Let's get Bullet's leash before he humps some poor girl out of excitement." Brick finished.

"HEY!"

* * *

**~~XxX~~**

* * *

**Bunny: …She's not coming back down is she?**

**Bullet: *Sighs* How depressing…**

**Bliss: I wonder who's fault that is~**

**Bell: Oh my god…**

**Bullet: *Glares* You wanna fight-?!**

**Tsuki: Bullet-nii calm down! Ayumi-chan is upset because of behavior like this…**

**Hikari: *Sighs and runs a hand through her hair***

**Aoki: *Sighs*…Tsuki-chan, you're right.**

**Boomer: *Turns to Zoku* What was in that notebook anyway?**

**Zoku: Everything. Her secrets, stories, journals, agenda…EVERYTHING!**

**Blossom: Poor thing. I know I would hate that if it happened to me…**

**Buttercup: Oh Blossom, *sighs depressed* We know.**

**Brick: …We need to get Ayumi's priorities checked-**

**Everyone: BRICK!**

**Brick: *Holds hands up in defense***

**Bubbles: Hey where's Rin-chan?**

**Butch: He's silently weeping over there in the corner. *Points to a corner***

**Rin: I'm not weeping! *In his emo corner***

**Hikari: If that's not weeping then what **_**are**_** you doing?**

**Rin: …*Pouts and sighs depressed* I don't know exactly WHAT I'm doing.**

**Buttercup: You know what I think you all should be doing?**

**Aoki: What's that?**

**The girls: APOLOGIZING!**

**Rin: *Back to his emo corner* She hates me though…**

**Tsuki: She can never hate you Rin-chan…**

**Rin: …**

**Zoku: You gotta bring her down dude…**

**Bliss: *Shades on* It's the only way…**

**Bell: *Sweat drops* Just…go cheer her up.**

**Rin: *Sighs* Fine~! *Unenthusiastically trudges upstairs***

**Boomer: …So who ends it?**

**Bubbles: Us I guess-desu~**

**Brick: THIS IS A COLAB BETWEEN UNIDENTIFIED HEROINE (TSUKI-CHAN) AND BUTTERCUP1999 (AYUMI-CHAN)**

**Buttercup: I love that name! *Winks* Bye Bye~ And wish Rin-chan luck~**

**Bunny: Bai-nii~! *Grins* I've always wanted to do that.**

**Tsuki: *Waves shyly* Sayonara minna.**

**(GUYS CHECK OUT UNIDENTIFIED HEROINE'S STORIES! THEY'RE TO DIE FOR! XD)**


	2. xXSomething New For EveryoneXx

**Me:**** Daikirai! (I hate you!)**

**Rin: Stop saying that!**

**Me: NO!**

**Rin: IF YOU DON'T STOP IM GONNA MAKE YOU STOP!**

**Me: What're you gonna do?! From what I can see you're only brawns and no BRAINS!**

**Rin: Oh yeah!? Well what about you?!**

**Me: What ABOUT me?!**

**Rin: It's always a competition with you! You're so stubborn! I said sorry! And now you can't fucking accept that!?**

**Me: NO I CAN'T! BECAUSE WHEN I TOLD YOU TO STOP SO MANY TIMES WHY-!?**

**Rin: SEE?! YOU ALWAYS BRING OLD SHIT LIKE THIS! FUCK I HATE THIS!**

**(Downstairs hearing the whole thing)**

**Everyone: …-_-" They're both so stubborn…**

**Buttercup: *Grows a tick mark* Ah Mo! Urusai!**

**Zoku: I can't believe they're still arguing! **

**Aoki: I know! It's like a fucking war up there.**

**Butch: …It's kind of exciting.**

**Bunny: I know right!**

**Rin: Fuck this!**

**Me: You-! UGH!**

**Rin&Me: YOU'RE IMPOSSIBLE!**

**Me: *Slams the door and comes rushes downstairs mad***

**Rin: *Follows* Where the hell do you think you're going?!**

**Me: Away from you!**

**Rin: *Grabs my arm and pulls me close***

**Me: *Bangs on his chest* Let go of me! You're the worst!**

**Rin: …*Continues holding me***

**Me: *Starts crying* I hate you! You're vulgar! All you think about is fighting! You never think about what's around you! You're the worst!**

**Everyone: …**

**Rin: I know…I'm sorry.**

**Me: *Hugs him close crying* I hate you…**

**Rin: I know…**

**Tsuki: *Sighs* Bakas…**

**Bullet: She's right. You're both idiots when it comes to arguing.**

**Bubbles: KAWAII!**

**Hikari: That's just how they are.**

**Blossom: They're very close aren't they?**

**Boomer: Yup!**

**Bliss: Whelp! Since that's settled...Half way…!**

**Bell: ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Buttercup: She doesn't own Tsuki, Hikari, Aoki, Zoku, Setsuna, Richard, Katashi, Ririka, Tanoshi, Fiona, Elise, and the maids.**

**Tsuki: They are owned by me! ^_^**

* * *

_**~~XxX~~**_

* * *

"You're dead…" I silently finished, my auburn hair covering one pink eye as the other glared down seriously to my opponent. I had a sword skillfully pointed at his juggler, ready to kill him.

His brown eyes were full of slight fear and shock.

Probable shock that it was a girl taking him down.

I pulled my sword back and helped him back up to his feet. I silently went back from the sparring session of the Arena.

"Did you see that?!"

"Her fighting is extraordinary!"

"I've heard of her! Hair as orange as the sun and eyes as pink of the softest Sakura blossoms!"

"Blossom Racer! (An: It's pronounced in Japanese racAr) The deadly Ryūketsu no Hana! (Bloody flower)!"

I don't remember who gave me that name but I don't very much care.

I do jobs that have me defeating monsters and criminal scum across the land. It's not only for pay but for protecting those who need it.

I don't know why but it's always been like that for me.

I sighed as I reached my small house. It was home at least.

"Ara, Ara~ beat another one Blossom-chan?" A chirpy, hyper voice called out. I smiled to myself knowing it was Bunny.

"Yes I did. He did exceptionally good…Until he commented on _certain_ areas."

Bunny hopped in with her beautiful brown hair tied back. Her violet eyes sparkling.

"How are you today Bunny?" My strong voice asked smiling kindly.

"I'm fine, Blossom-chan!" Her usual jumpy smile was slightly less bright.

"What's wrong?" I asked a bit worried.

"…We're being departed." She said smiling sadly. "For the princes' mate."

"Nani?!"

"It's true…They're coming to pick us up now."

I glared at the wall. "I won't let them! I won't be-!" I was automatically cut off by her hug.

"Please, Blossom-chan…Let's just get it over with…"

My eyes narrowed even more as I whispered in venom.

"Damned council…"

* * *

_**~~XxX~~**_

* * *

I knew Blossom-chan was very angry. And I wouldn't blame her. We were both captured as children to be forced into slavery with many others. Young and old alike. And we both escaped together.

We have no memories of our parents or family so we stay together.

She's my sister and always will be.

"It's suprising." She whispered as we calmed down and sat on the couch.

"What is?" I asked just as gentle.

"That the Demon Usa is taking this so lightly."

I gave her one of my rare dark smiles that were comical to both of us. "Oh, trust me. I didn't take it hands down."

She chuckled and smiled. "Then what changed your mind?"

"That what if we really are their mates…"

"Bunny…"

"What if we're meant to be…That even if this ritual was never their fate would bring us together…"

"…"

I sighed and groaned annoyed. "Mo, what _**is**_ fate anyway?! I hate this!"

"I know Bunny…I know…"

"…"

"…"

"…The princes are very handsome-"

"BUNNY!"

I laughed at her flustered face.

* * *

**~~XxX~~**

* * *

"Bubbles-chan! What're you doing!?"

"Ah~ Bell-chan~! Ano ne~ I was looking through these books and found a really cute one with a heart on it and decided to read it!"

"Ahhh…" I sweat dropped at my friends sudden…well…blonde moment.

"What's it about?" I asked her.

She smiled, a wise one, breaking out of her stupidity moment. "A dark prince falling in love with a beautiful commoner…Only to find out she wasn't available. He visited her every night asking for her hand and her reply was always, "Sweet prince…If I take your hand of matrimony I will never be able to face the people who have brought me into this world…" He realized that she was being forced into marriage and couldn't say no to her parents. He took her and ran. She gave no complaints and they lived together until deaths do apart…"

I sighed knowing exactly what story she was reading.

The one she read every single night.

"His name was Dracula…and her name was Persephone…What a beautiful story…"

"Bubbles…Does this have to do with us going for the mating ritual?" I asked.

"Oh, Bell think about it!" She exclaimed happily grabbing onto my shoulders. "We could be meeting the loves of our lives! We could finally be happy! It's fate! I know it!"

"Bubbles, they haven't even picked us!"

She smiled that smile. The smile that knew something in a depth where I didn't.

I hated that about her.

"Trust me…I know. The cards are in my favor."

* * *

**~~XxX~~**

* * *

I know Bell believes in my fortune telling. I'm the best around here and it's not a brag nor am I overestimating my skill.

Fortune telling is my _magic._

I've been fortune telling ever since I met Bell. And she's been giving out prophecies as well.

But our powers have been abused by knights and kings of all.

So we decided to run and never reveal such powers.

We will never give out any more than subtle hints that are allowed to be given.

Finding the future is like destroying the past.

Because you never know what can happen.

"I'm sure of it!" I said in a confident tone. I wasn't sure that I would automatically fall in love. But I'm sure that the person I'll meet will change me forever.

And I will take that into all the positives I can.

Bell gave out a sigh of defeat. "Alright, Bubble-chan. whatever you say."

"Yay!"

* * *

_**~~XxX~~**_

* * *

The Five Princes.

One of Fire. His dark red eyes narrowed examining perfectly yet comfortably.

One of Spark. Blue eyes scanned the room, smiling kindly at those who were showing their discomfort.

One of Wind. His playful gray eyes matched the grin on his face as he made comical faces to cause a laugh out of the tensions in the girls.

One of Earth. He smirked charmingly causing many swoon, forgetting to be nervous.

The last was the most fearsome of all. His dark green eyes suddenly changed demeanor from playful and happy to serious and hardening. Darkness. He caused Darkness. He took away the air from the place form his aura.

Yet he was oddly unfrightening. Respected yes but something about him just made the women to impress him.

All of the princes.

"Let us get this started." Prince Boomer said kindly as he sat on one of the five throwns.

"Of course." Brick said professionally sitting down as well.

The rest followed and Butch sat in the middle.

Cause it was his turn to sit in the middle.

"Butch, it's my turn!"

"No it isn't, Bliss! Now shut your mouth and start drinking god damn it!"

"Humph!"

The Maid quartet sweat dropped and brought in every last golden cup that contained a dark red, thick liquid.

Blood.

"Tsuki." Brick called out gently.

"Hai." She replied quietly and passed him the first glass.

"Here goes nothing."

"Where's Ayumi?" Setsuna Nelia, Sister of King Richard, asked her oldest son Zoku of her youngest daughter's whereabouts.

Zoku glared slightly.

"She lost track of time again.

Tanoshi, the father sighed.

* * *

_**~~XxX~~**_

* * *

"Aw~!" A brunette with beautiful teal eyes giggles as she sat in the forest playing with low level demons.

"You guys are so cute!"

Ayumi Nelia. Cousin of the Five Princes and The princess, Tsuki.

Known for being clumsy, forgetful, stubborn, and oblivious.

Her element was the sun.

Anything the light touches she claimed as hers.

And it claimed her as theirs.

Creatures of all kind loved her for her compassion and innocence.

But some disliked her for the fact that she can be very stubborn and not easily beaten.

"Oh! It's hunting time! Gotta go cuties!" She kissed the monkey looking creatures goodbye and dashed with vampire speed to start hunting for her food.

* * *

**(Meanwhile…)**

_I can't wait till Rin comes over to feast with us~! _Boomer thought happily as the mating ritual was going on.

Oh Boomer.

* * *

_**~~XxX~~**_

* * *

A teen boy with Dark blue hair, almost black and beautiful blue eyes, almost Boomer's shade, walked through the forest looking around.

"Dekai Na~?! (Huge isn't it?!)"

"Look out!"

"What the fuck-!?"

_**CRASH!**_

* * *

**Me: *Sitting at the far end of the sofa blushing red***

**Rin: *Looking up at the ceiling***

**Aoki: After that awkward resolution! Let's end this thing shall we!**

**Aoki, Zoku, Bullet, Boomer, Bliss, Brick, Butch, and Rin: GOMEN AYUMI-CHAN!**

**Me: *Smiles* It's okay. I'm sorry I made a fuss over such a small notebook.**

**Boomer: I fixed it for you! *Holds up a badly taped journal***

**Me: *Tears up a bit happily* Arigato.**

**Zoku: Yeah not the best but it'll do.**

**Boomer: I worked hard!**

**Bubbles: I'm so proud of you Boomer-kun!**

**Hikari: Good Job Boomer ^_^**

**Tsuki: Yeah Boomer-nii, nice work!**

**Brick: Great job!**

**Me: So we're all friends again?**

**Tsuki: We never stopped. *Smiles a little***

**Me: *Grins* Awesome! **

**Blossom: Now that that's over with!**

**Bullet: Ayumi-chan, will you do the honors?**

**Me: THAT'S ALL FOLKS!**

**Bunny: This is a collab between Ayumi-chan and Tsuki-chan!**

**Buttercup: Ja ne~**

**Butch: *Winks* Later!**

**Me, Hikari,&Tsuki: Bye Nii~ **


	3. xXOkumura Rin and Mate 1 found Xx

**Me:**** Konichiwa~! Minna!**

**Tsuki: Ussu! (Yo!)**

**Me: Welcome to the third chapter of~**

**Bullet: *Drum rolls***

**Me: I needed that, thank you!-OF I'LL BE THERE FOR YOU!**

**Tsuki: Banzai! ^_^ (Hooray!)**

**Boomer: *Pops the confetti***

**Bubbles: YAY!**

**Aoki: *Bored* Wooh~ *Sarcasm***

**Me: *Pouts* Nani?**

**Aoki: Oh nothing~ *Still obviously bored***

**Rin: *Laughs* What's up with you?**

**Aoki: *Sighs* If you really want my opinion~**

**Me: *Raises a brow* Oh go ahead, please grace us with your wisdom***

**Aoki: *Smirks* It's just sooo~**

**Tsuki: Random?**

**Aoki: Plain~! Make it more interesting!**

**Buttercup: Like how?**

**Hikari: *Smirks* Oh I know! We can have an org-**

**Tsuki&Me: WE'RE NOT DOING THAT!**

**Aoki&Rin: Aww…**

**Bell: Perverts…all of you.**

**Blossom: Oh dear god.**

**Brick: *Laughs* Kari you're always so bold!**

**Zoku: *Sighs and smiles* I like it about her.**

**Bullet: SHE DA BAE!**

**Bunny: I thought I was the bae!**

**Zoku: OI! SHE'S MY BAE!**

**Bullet: Bunny you the main bae!**

**Hikari: Oh? So I'm the side bae? *Raises an eyebrow at Bullet***

**Rin: *Laughs loudly* BULLET GOT HIM A SHIT LOUD OF TROUBLE-!**

**Bullet: SHUT THE FUCK UP, SLANTY EYED BASTARD!**

**Rin: Hah?!**

**Me: *Face palms* This escalated too quickly.**

**Butch: Tsuki owns Zoku, Aoki, Hikari, Fiona, Ririka, Setsuna, Katashi, Tanoshi, Richard, and well…Tsuki.**

**Buttercup: Ayumi owns…Ayumi. Rin belongs in Blue Exorcist.**

**Rin: YEAH I DO!**

**Me: TT_TT I know I'm un-creative~**

**Tsuki: *Pats Ayumi's back* You're very creative Ayu-chan!**

**Me: Arigato Tsu-chan! ^_^ Yosh~**

**Tsuki&Me: SUTORI TO ON~!**

* * *

_**~~XxX~~**_

_**Rin's P.O.V**_

"It nice to have some peace and quiet" I said to myself while walking in this large, peaceful forest.

They were regular forest animals here. You know like birds, raccoons, and some foxes here and there.

Aside from the normal animals they are also lower class demons here like hobgoblin, which look like monkeys. They are supposed to be harmless, yet devious which is the exact opposite of me. I too am a demon but with much more power than those little guys.

As I was walking I saw a furry little bunny come my way. I was going to bend down to pet it but then those pesky hobgoblins threw something at my head.

"OI!"(HEY!) I yelled at them "KNOCK IT OFF!"

The hobgoblins chuckled at my irritation but when I turned around, the furry little bunny was gone. I scared it away. I wanted to punch a tree or yell at the hobgoblins more, but it wasn't going to do anything now.

"I need to be better with my temper" I said to myself with a sigh and kept walking.

I've always had something of a hot temper... but just a little! I have actually gotten a lot better. I used to get in fights all the time and I would always win but I felt guilty afterwards because of the damage I caused.

I wasn't upset that the rabbit was gone, I was upset that I scared it away. I'll admit that I'm intimidating at times but I don't mean to be. Once people know who I am they get scared and run away, just like the rabbit.

My name is Rin Okumura. I have messy navy blue hair, ocean blue eyes, and I am the Son of Satan.

I hate Satan and when I get strong enough I made a vow that I was going to kill him. My birth father is the very definition of evil.

He's caused so much pain and sorrow. He's killed so many people...including my real/adoptive father. His name was Shiro Fujimoto. I call him my 'old man' and he raised me like a son...like a human.

He's the one who told me about me being a demon. So many people called me demon because of my destructive temper, but I didn't want to believe it. Of course back then I was just kidding myself.

My blue flames reveal my demonic origin, but that's not going to stop me from kicking Satan's ass. No matter what others say I will kill him someday. But as for now I'm just going to enjoy my walk in this forest and try my best not to scare away any more animals.

"Hmm," I thought to myself "After this walk I should head back to that Vampire Castle and make them some sukiyaki!"

Sukiyaki is my favorite dish and I can eat it all day!

A vampire prince named Boomer, a friend of mine, loves my cooking. I stopped walking suddenly and heard a distant zooming noise.

"What the hell can that be?" I asked to myself looking over my shoulder. It couldn't have been a bike or motorcycle.

Not in a forest…that wouldn't make sense.

"Look out!" a heard a distant voice say.

"What the fuck-"I was cut off by the sudden impact on my back that that me fall to the floor face-first.

I felt a weight on my back, it wasn't heavy but I could feel it.

"I-Itai..." I groaned.

"Oh my gosh!" I heard a girl's voice say and the weight on my back was lifted. I turned on my back but my eyes were still closed.

"Huh?" I mumbled.

"I'll help you up!"

I felt warm hands touch mine and pulled me up to my feet easily.

I finally opened my eyes to see this girl with teal eyes and brunette hair.

I have to admit…

She's pretty cute.

"I'm so sorry about that!" she continued saying in a worried voice. "I can be clumsy sometimes. You're not hurt are you?"

"I-" I coughed a bit "I-I'm fine.

"That's a relief" she said with an exhale. I looked at her relieved smile and I couldn't help but shocked at how friendly she was to a stranger she ran into in a forest.

"Anyways, I'm Ayumi!" she said smiling kindly. "What's your name?"

"I'm Rin…" I responded scratching the back of my head. She looked at me with curious eyes and a friendly smile. I felt a bit awkward but shrugged it off.

"It's nice to meet you, Rin." Ayumi said nicely.

Ayumi... I'll make sure to remember that name.

* * *

_**~~XxX~~**_

* * *

_**Vampire Castle...**_

The mating ritual was going smoothly although none of the princes tasted the blood that was a perfect match for them.

A majority of the girls were disappointed when their blood wasn't the match for either of the princes and got escorted out. They were still many girls to choose from but one girl in particular made a... unique entrance.

**"I TOLD YOU, I'M SEVENTEEN! I CANT GO BACK HOME EVEN THOUGH I WANT TO! YOU HAVE MY FREAKING BIRTH CERTIFICATE**!" a pretty tomboy yelled. She has black hair and green eyes and appeared to be running away from guards. Her name is Buttercup.

"Well... this is random" Hikari said and her older twin brother nodded agreeing.

Four other girls went to help out the green eyed girl.

Two of these girls were Blossom and Bunny and the other two were Bubbles and Bell. Bubbles is a blonde beauty with aquamarine blue eyes and always keeps her hair in two cute pigtails and reach a bit above her elbows.

Bell has long white hair and pretty white eyes so match. All the other girls either rolled their eyes at them, tried to flirt from far away with the princes, or swooned over their vampire princes.

Get off me!" Buttercup yelled with the other four trying to help her.

"Hahaha!" Bliss laughed. "I didn't we were going to get a show!"

Brick face-palmed at his white-haired brother and Bullet sweat dropped.

"Sh-shouldn't we do something?" Tsuki said nervously.

"Maybe we should wait a few more seconds-"

"Butch!" Boomer said.

"I'm joking!" Butch defended. The truth is he was mused y the

"Guards, release the young lady." King Richard ordered in a leveled and authoritative tone and the guards obliged.

"Thank you for bringing her here," Queen Fiona said smiling at them kindly. "You can all leave now."

The guards bowed at their King and queen before exiting.

"Are you okay?" Bubbles asked Buttercup noticing the tomboy rubbing her arm.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine... thanks." Buttercup said to Bubbles.

Normally she wouldn't be so nice with strangers but there was something about Bubbles that made her be nice to her. It was probably because Bubbles is the most innocent and sweetest girl you'll ever meet.

"Now then. Ladies?" The Vampire Queen asked her beautiful Maid Quartet. Flo nodded at Amara and said maid walked up to Buttercup.

"Hold out your wrist, sweetie." the sapphire-haired maid said and Buttercup did she was told. Amara is the nicest of the maids but they are two sides to every coin.

After drawing out her blood, Amara placed it with the other blood samples waiting to be sipped.

"Now what?" Buttercup asked.

"You wait until they drink your blood" Bell responded cleaning her nails.

"I can't leave until they do!?" Buttercup said with disbelief and the four girls who helped her shook their heads.

"Nope" Tanoshi and Zoku said in unison while Setsuna hoped for her daughter's return soon.

"On with the ritual" Richard said. Tsuki went back to giving her older brothers blood samples, the princes went back to tasting, and Buttercup stood with the other girls to do one of the things she hated the most. Waiting.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me."

Butch smirked at the Tsundere tomboy girl pouting adorably. "I want her…"

Brick looked over to his brother seeing his interest. "You can't always get what you want, dear brother."

Butch just grinned devilishly towards the oldest. "Of course not…But then again maybe I can."

Bliss grinned as well. "Omoshiroi! (Interesting). Seems as our brother has finally taken an interest."

Boomer sighed. "When's Rin gonna get here~?" He whined tearing up comically. "I'm hungry you know!"

Tsuki sweat dropped. "B-Boomer-nii?" She whispered timidly.

Boomer smiled at is little sister. "Yeah, Suki-chan?"

"Wh-Who is this…Rin-san you're speaking of."

"Oh! That's easy! He's…"

* * *

_**~~XxX~~**_

* * *

"Akuma? (Demon?)" Ayumi repeated a little confused.

Rin nodded as they strolled towards the markets. "Yeah. I'm a demon."

'Wait…Why am I telling her this anyway?'

"I probably shouldn't have told you that." Rin said rubbing the back of his head. "So forget what you just heard."

Like she could.

Ayumi just giggled in amusement.

This person was so strange!

Rin looked at her baffled and slightly embarrassed. "W-Why're you laughing?!"

She laughed a little more before turning to him with a sweet smile. "It's just I've never met anyone like you before!"

Rin stared at her for a few seconds before turning away.

He'd hope to see that smile more often.

"I'm a vampire!" She said bluntly and happily.

_Too open…What if I was an enemy? Why is she so open about everything? _Rin though thoroughly confused. She was just too…

Kind.

"You're a vampire?"

"Yup!"

Rin nodded slightly confused. "Why did you tell me that?"

Ayumi only smiled. "Because you told me you were an Akuma! It's only fair!"

"Why don't you judge me…?"

"On what?"

"On being a demon."

She hummed to herself in though then turned to him again. "Because I don't know you."

"Huh."

"Someone shouldn't be judged based on where they come from and their origin. That's not fair. Every creature should be judged individually. Every single organism of this earth has feelings." She reached out to touch the trees. "Even plants feel. They won't tell you but I know they feel. They're alive just like anyone or anything else is."

He gaped at her slightly amazed at her way of thinking.

Ayumi grinned at him. "So why should I judge you?"

"…Cause I'm the son of Satan. And I deserve to be judged."

"…"

That kept her quiet as she stared at him her mouth slightly ajar and her eyes wide.

Rin scoffed inwardly. He knew it.

She was just like the others-

And before he knew it, he was embraced in a hug.

* * *

_**~~XxX~~**_

* * *

_**In the castle…**_

Buttercup fidgeted. Squirmed. Trembled.

Every type of movement you could think of was totally shown in Buttercup.

"Ne, do you think you could cut that out?" Bell whispered a little annoyed.

Buttercup glared at her. "Well excuse me for being impatient…Oh! And for being so close to married off!"

Blossom glared. "Damare! (Rude way of saying be quiet)" She whispered just as loud.

Bubbles glanced between the three glaring girls nervously. "L-Let's not fight. Okay?"

Buttercup sighed and nodded blushing slightly. "S-Suman (Sorry)…Even though you guys have helped be back there, I was being rude…"

Bunny giggled softly. "Oh it's fine! We're all a bit anxious as well."

The girls' smiles softened at each other and they all shared a small laugh.

* * *

_**~~XxX~~**_

* * *

Zoku, Ayumi's older brother glared at the clock. "Ayumi…When you get back, you're in so much trouble."

Tanoshi looked at his son. "Isn't that the father's job?"

Setsuna waved her hand. "No, No! It's the mother's job."

"Hah? What're you two talking about? It's obviously the brother's job."

King Richard sighed. "You may all take the role. She'll be fine. Trust in her."

Tanoshi nodded. "Oh I trust her. It's everyone that is a possible love interests and harmful aspects around here that I don't trust."

Lord Katashi sweat dropped. "Baka (Idiot) Tanoshi…"

"OI!"

Richard face palmed. "Dear Kami, May someone save us."

Tsuki smiled softly at her father. "M-Ma Ma Otto-sama…It's all in good fun anyway."

Richard smiled at his daughter. "Thank you…You're right Tsuki."

* * *

_**~~XxX~~**_

* * *

Bliss started to drink a glass with a silver outlining.

He let the blood touch his tongue and he knew…

He found his mate.

"Bell Rose!" He called out seriously, breaking his clown like personality.

Bell stood up a little shocked blushing slightly staring at the young prince.

"Yes, Bliss-sama…?" She said confidently staring back at him.

He smirked.

"Wazzap…Mate." He stuck his tongue out but it looked attractive on him.

"Oh mother of all things holy."

Ririka, Mother of Aoki and Hikari, laughed. "I like this girl!"

Bubbles put her hand to her mouth. "Oh my. Bell-chan is bold-"

"**IN WHAT?!**"

* * *

_**~~XxX~~**_

* * *

**Me: And that's a wrap~!**

**Butch: You're so weird Ayumi…**

**Me: E-Eh?!**

**Aoki: *Laughs* You hugged Rin even though you first met him.**

**Me: I couldn't help it! He was just under so much pressure! He's the son of Satan but he's Rin-kun! He's only Rin-kun.**

**Rin: …Thanks Ayumi.**

**Me: *Blushes* Y-You're welcome.**

**Tsuki: So what happened next?**

**Me: N-Na-!**

**Zoku: I can't wait for the next chapter.**

**Me: Why?**

**Zoku: Because I get to beat-**

**Me: URUSAI! NO SPOILERS!**

**Rin: OI! YOU DON'T-**

**Me: URUSAI~~!**

**Tsuki: Ara, Ara! Listen too Ayu-chan!**

**Hikari: I wanna know now! Zoku-kun tell me!**

**Me: TT-TT Why don't they listen~?**

**The boys: We don't listen to you~**

**Me: *Tears up comically* How mean~ **இ**﹏**இ

**Rin: We're joking Ayumi.**

**Me: *Glares and sticks my tongue out adorably* Pbbbt~**

**Everyone: …*Thinks: Kawaii…***

**Hikair: You know what, I'll just steal the chapter.**

**Tsuki: I won't let you! I will protect that chapter!**

**Everyone: …*Thinks: They're both so cute…***

**Me: Tsu-chan! It's just you and me now! Everyone is against us! Puts on an oversized army hat and puts one on for her***

**Tsuki: *Puts it on and changes into a camouflage outfit***

**Me: FIGHT-O!**

**Tsuki: Bang! Bang! *Takes out a real gun***

**Buttercup: That's it for today! **

**Me: BAI BAI~!**

**Tsuki: *Blushes* Ano…*Puts the gun away* Ja ne ^_^**


End file.
